1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for detecting the concentration of a component in a solution by utilizing a rate of mass transfer occurring between two liquids through a partition formed by porous material having fine through pores.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a continual requirement for a method and apparatus which facilitate determination of the concentration of a specific component in a solution. Particularly in view of the recent attempt to realize the use as an automobile fuel of gasohol obtained by mixing ethyl alcohol into gasoline, it is strongly desired to develop a method and apparatus which facilitate determination of the concentration of a component in a solution, such as ethyl alcohol in gasohol.